


The Rebirth of the Vongola Family

by ayacchi_4864



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Decimo and Primo are brothers, Giotto and Tsuna are brothers, M/M, Vongola Family - Freeform, fight-o!, mafia, mafia famiglia, tho idk where will this go but, wtf! idk waht to write here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayacchi_4864/pseuds/ayacchi_4864
Summary: The incident that brought many mafia famiglias to fear something, was when the strongest mafia family, the Vongola family has fallen. The culprit was unknown. Whether it was an organization against Vongola or against the mafia in general. Now mafia families have been very careful in their actions, not knowing when will they attack or will they attack? Now the time has come for the tenth generation to rule Vongola and to bring back its glory!





	The Rebirth of the Vongola Family

_The airplane from Italy just landed in Japan's airline. From Italy were a mother and his 5-year old child. The mother is relieved that they were home at last, but lonely that his eldest child and his husband were not with them. Being clueless of his husband's family profession, she wasn't aware of the biggest problem his husband along with his co-workers are facing. To the point of having their life at risk._

_Just a week ago in the Vongola family, they were almost wiped out. Not knowing of the danger they were about to face, they were lax and was having a good time, when an explosion was heard at the entrance of their mansion. Just when the Ninth and his guardians and the strongest hitman were not there, there were enemies. But they were a bit lucky that the CEDEF, the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, the external advisors of the Vongola family was active that they were able to counter attack, but was too late for their numbers were diminished. The men who remained in the mansion were at fault for relaxing too much that they were almost wiped out._

_Upon the arrival of the Ninth and his guardians and the strongest hitman, were they able to drove off the enemies. On the following days, they received a lot death threats and such, and suddenly the Ninth's condition got worsen for some unknown reasons that they were forced to lay low for a while. The enemies who infiltrated the Vongola and their objectives is still not known to them. And they were currently investigating it. Why they attacked the Vongola? And if they knew that the strongest forces were not on the scene._

_And that was how the Vongola has fallen. Though it is right to say that they're just laying low._

_In order to prepare for the next attack and for the rise of the Vongola glory, the candidates for succesion of the Vongola Decimo, they separated the siblings. The older brother, Sawada Ieyasu stayed in Italy to be raise with his father's guidance since he knew a little about the situation while the younger brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi just arrived in Japan with his mother, Sawada Nana._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saw my summary? I know, it sucks.
> 
> I was inspired to write a fanfic about them. Tho I am having a hard time to put my ideas together. First, Tsuna and Giotto being brothers. And I rlly want to write about them being brothers. And then the relationships of Primo's and Decimo's guardians- leik argh. Well anyways I rlly want to finish this, cause I want to read something different, I say that but Im still confuse, lmao.
> 
> \---
> 
> i dont have any idea what i just wrote o m g ! hope you enjoy and leik sorry for being an amateur hahaha.
> 
> Point some error or smth. So ill be able to leik make it better, ye?


End file.
